1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Art
Various electronic devices using printed circuit boards are often configured such that switch-operated signals are inputted to the printed circuit boards. For this, additional switching tools and flexible printed circuit boards (FPCB) for connecting the switching tools to the printed circuit boards are used in addition to the printed circuit boards.
These printed circuit boards and switching tools may be used in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, more often. For example, a mobile phone can be equipped with buttons on a lateral side of a main body of the mobile phone to increase or decrease the volume, and a switching tool can be formed inside the buttons so that control signals can be generated by the switching tool when a user presses the buttons.
Then, the generated control signal can be transferred to a board inside the mobile phone through, for example, an FPCB, and through these series of processes, an operation pursuant to the control signal can be performed. However, the above-described conventional structure may make the mobile device inevitably big.
Specifically, an additional pad needs to be formed on the printed circuit in order to connect the buttons to the printed circuit board, the mobile device has to be big enough to provide a space for allowing the FPCB to be connected through thermal-compression.
Moreover, as the FPCB is relatively pricey, the mobile devices using the FPCB can become expensive, and noises can be generated by an interference between the FPCB and a pattern of the printed circuit board. Additional problems of the FPCB can include a high possibility of defective connection between the FPCB and the printed circuit board and an extended time required for assembly.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0033236 (Apr. 1, 2009).